In known gas filter inserts, the filter member is sealed on its end sides transversely to its longitudinal direction in such a manner that the folded sheet material forming the filter member is configured in the region of these end sides to be correspondingly airtight, for example the end edges can be welded. In the known gas filter inserts, a sealing is provided on the end sides of the filter member on an edge that is adjacent the interior chamber, said sealing acting together with a housing, in the assembled state, in order to separate in the housing a crude chamber from a pure chamber.
The present invention addresses the problem of providing an improved or at least a different embodiment of a gas filter insert of the previously mentioned type, said improvement or different embodiment being characterised by a simplified and thus more economical configuration.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the subject matter of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.